The disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent element, an organic electroluminescent panel, and a luminescent unit.
There is known a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent panel by forming an organic electroluminescent element for each pixel with use of an ink jet device. A recent increase in definition has brought a reduction in pixel size and a reduction of a liquid amount to be retained per unit area. From the standpoint of solubility or a printable physical property such as viscosity, however, it is difficult to excessively increase an ink concentration. Note that the bank that defines each pixel is described in, for example, International Publication No. WO 2012/025954 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-243773, for example.